my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Caring for Pets Movie Transcript
Movie title reads, "Caring for Pets, with Annie and Moby." A little girl, Annie is watching a hamster running on a wheel in a cage. Her robot friend, Moby, is nearby, looking nervous. MOBY: Beep! ANNIE: But it’s your turn to clean Kipper’s cage! Moby holds up one of his hands to his nose. MOBY: Beep! Beep! ANNIE: I know it’s stinky, but Kipper will get sick if you don’t take care of him! What do pets need to be healthy? Annie and Moby are shown outside with a dog running around them. ANNIE: Pets aren’t wild animals, so they depend on people to stay healthy and happy. Like people, pets need food and water to survive. They also need shelter! A bowl labeled “Señor Maurice” is filled with food, and another bowl is filled with water. Behind the bowls of food and water is a dog house. MOBY: Beep! ANNIE: Right, Moby! Shelter is a safe place to live. People and pets need exercise too! Annie throws a Frisbee to Moby, but the dog catches it instead. MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: Different pets need different things to live and be healthy. Like at school, Seldon has a special heating rock so he stays nice and warm. A snake is shown sitting on a rock inside a cage. ANNIE: And my friend Becca gives her pet rat chew toys and treats, so its teeth stay healthy. Becca is shown giving her rat a chew toy. ANNIE: To keep a pet healthy, you’ve got to make sure they’re clean. We groom Señor Maurice and give him baths. Two pictures of Moby giving Señor Maurice a bath are shown. ANNIE: And whenever he goes to the bathroom, we always pick up after him. Annie is shown throwing away a doggie bag. MOBY: Beep! Moby appears from behind a tree looking concerned. ANNIE: I know it’s gross, but it’s our responsibility. We also take Señor Maurice to the veterinarian for check-ups. MOBY: Beep? ANNIE: A veterinarian is a doctor who treats animals. The vet gives Señor Maurice immunizations, or shots that keep him from getting sick. Señor Maurice is shown getting a shot at the veterinarian’s office. ANNIE: What do pets need to be safe? We always walk Señor Maurice on a leash so he doesn’t run into the street. Annie and Moby are shown walking Señor Maurice across a street with a leash. Moby points to the ground, and Maurice sits. MOBY: Beep! ANNIE: Good boy! And we trained Señor Maurice to listen to us, so he stays safe. We also registered him with the town, which means we gave our name, address, and a photo of Señor Maurice. A picture of Annie using the computer is shown. A copy of Senor Maurice’s registration is shown as well. Text reads: Registration. Name: Señor Maurice. Color: Brown. Height: Two feet, six inches. Owner: Annie and Moby. A photo of Señor Maurice appears with the registration. ANNIE: So if he gets lost, people can look up where he lives! MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: Don’t worry, Moby. Señor Maurice always wears a collar with dog tags so people know he belongs to us. Annie points out the dog tags that are hanging from Señor Maurice’s collar. MOBY: Beep! Moby sees another dog on the sidewalk and attempts to approach it. ANNIE: Wait, Moby! How can you stay safe from pets? I know pets are really cute, but not all pets are comfortable around strangers. The other dog hides behind its owner’s leg. ANNIE: You should always ask the owner before you play with their pet. MOBY: Beep! The dog’s owner gives Moby a thumbs-up. ANNIE: You should let cats and dogs smell you first, so they get used to your scent. And you should always wash your hands after you handle a pet. Moby offers his hand for the dog to smell. He then produces a sink from his chest and washes his hands. MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: Pets can pick up germs and tiny bugs that make you sick. Annie is shown feeding some fish in a fish tank. ANNIE: Anyway Moby, pets are really fun, but they’re a lot of hard work. Annie moves to stand next to the hamster cage. ANNIE: And it’s still your turn to clean Kipper’s cage. Moby puts on a gas mask and takes the cage away. MOBY: Beep. Annie giggles as Moby walks away with the cage. Category:Transcripts